A Past Fit To Kill
by Kathleen Yuki
Summary: What happens when some of Snapes childhood friends start showing up out of the wood works. As they show terror starts to engaulf the life he once had. R they now enimies or alies? R&R rated for slash, lang., other items. Horrorangsttragedy
1. Chapter 1

Their Return-Ch 1

Location: London, England

12:15 am; Wednesday, September 9th

Mr. Shaulze was taking his normal route home after closing his shop and doing his normal chores needed for the start of the next day.

It was cool yet warm; perfect weather for his walk home. As he walked on, his mind drifted to thoughts of his wife and daughter at home, and who would be asleep be now; and of how well his shop had done in business that day.

Tap, tap; tap, tap; tap, tap; tap, tap…

Tap, tap, tap, tap… Shaulze stopped. He looked around for the source of the tapping, for it wasn't coming from him. It sounded like clawed paws clattering on the stone under his feet. He could compare the noises due to his old terrier mix, Tessie, who did that. Disregarding the sound, as a figment of his imagination, he walked on.

Tap, tap, tap, tap, scrrrraape!

Shaulze halted and looked around again. This time thinking hard at what the scrapping sound could have been, or what could have made it. He turned to leave…..Pat, tap, tap, Scrape! This sound was closer and much louder.

Allowing fear to swallow him whole, Shaulze bolted. He turned a corner then another; running down the endless maze of corners and streets. Finally he took a street that would lead him to a main road, where he froze with fear. There down the street, crouched, not ten yards away, was a very large, hairy, pearl white monster. Its back was to him, but at hearing the noise of Shaulzes' footsteps, turned, still crouched, to face him.

Shaulze could make out the monsters bold outline by the light shinning from the street lamps. He could see two thick, powerful, three jointed, legs. Strong, masculine arms, the circumferences of an average car tire, and hand the size of trashcan lids. Each finger ending in four and a half inch, gleaming black, claws. Broad shoulders, a thick, masculine neck, with black fur spreading from the tip of the creatures chin, to a point, at its collarbone. Its large, mouth with yellowing, razor sharp, teeth; dripping strings of warm drool to the pavement. Its eyes; its cold cruel, dark eyes, black as onyx, and shinning with a cruel, merciless hunger, through the night.

It stared at Shaulze, he stared back, afraid to move. He tried to run but his feet refused to leave the ground. Sweat was rolling down his face. His breath caught, suddenly, in his chest. The creature had started a rumbling, growling, scratchy, hissing, gurgle.

Realizing what the noise was Shaulze ran, back the way he had come.

_Laughing! That thing was laughing! _He thought terrified, hurtling down the empty streets.

He turned corners, and ran down streets without the faintest idea on what to do; then he turned into a dead end full of people, there had to be at least twenty-four of them, all men and women who looked about in their early twenties. He stopped, panting like a winded bloodhound.

"You all right sir" asked a man with sleek, raven black hair and cold eyes, stepping towards him.

"Y,yes. You had better get out of here. There's a monster…… I just ran into it…….it," he stopped. For the youths were looking behind hi; all had a smirk of maddened glee etched on their faces.

"Grrrrrrrrrr…" a low, deep, rumbling growl erupted behind him. Terrified, he turned around to face the giant wolf. He was mid waste high to it. Trembling uncontrollably he looked up into the creatures merciless, cruel eyes; opened his mouth and screamed.

All Shualze could hear was his terrified scream and the frantic beating of his own heart. Not even the order that was given from the man, with the sleek black hair, to the monster before him, could he hear.

The wolf swooped down, clamping its jaws tightly over Shaulzes' neck. It was over in an instant. Quick and painless.

Ripping away from Shaulzes' now lifeless body, it raised its head and howled. A deep, deathly howl that range throughout London.

After the wolfs' announcement it dropped the carcass to the floor where the other men approached and began to feed. Licking his paws clean of Shaulze blood he approached the man with the sleek black hair.

"The cops should recognize our marks, shouldn't they Sly," it asked conversationally to him, in a rough, deep, scratchy, very masculine voice. Towering over him, it looked down at him with curiosity, but remained silent, waiting for Sly to answer.

"Yes. They should remember them. For it hasn't been that long since we departed. But with this death they'll know that we have returned. And that we mean………..," he broke off looking at the pale corpse. He turned and walked towards the women that were waiting to be fed.

The wolf walked the other way towards the men, who left the carcass immediately. Reaching to body it lowered its head and began to gorge on the sweets of his spoils.

_If they realize that we're back them he should realize it as well. _Sly meditated, looking around at the women, who were now feeding from their mates.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 –Letters

Harry Potter woke with a start, "Huh?"

" I asked you to tell us the proper definition for the Truth spell Mr. Potter!" said a thoroughly annoyed Professor Anckleworth (their new DADA teacher). "Honestly Mr. Potter! This is the second time I've caught you with your head in the clouds, boy. Now pay attention!" she rapt her desk with her wand in irritation. She then turned back to the board and recited the definition as it wrote itself neatly on the board.

"What's wrong mate?" Ron asked, giving his friend a worried look.

"Nothing…really," he added seeing Ron about to push the matter.

"Harry if there's something troubling you…" Hermione began but was cut off by Professor Anckleworth as she had caught them.

"If you will kindly keep your attention directed to the board Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley… you might actually learn something useful. And ten points form Gryffandor for interrupting my class three times in a row. Next interruption by you lot will result in more than mere house points."

Soon after the bell rang signaling for dinner. Harry, Ron, and Hermione found seats- surprisingly- near the staff table. Hagrid beamed as they approached. "Ow's yer first day back yer three? Get'n on al' right I expect?"

"Yeah, it's ok. Nothing fancy or bad happen yet, Ron said, shrugging.

"Great Ron, you just jinxed it!" Hermione said exasperatedly, slapping him upside the head. Harry couldn't help but snicker at the look on Ron's face.

Dinner went as usual. The many conversations mixed with the clinking of utensils on plates. But slowly the noise in the hall started to get quieter and quieter. Many people started looking around; some had looked up to the staff table, where Dumbledore sat, to see if he had risen for an announcement. But he hadn't. His eyes were focused on the ceiling, at one of the rafter beams that ran the length of the hall. Many students fallowed his lead and looked in the same direction. Students then started nudging their neighbors and pointing up at the beams.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked up as well. They scanned the rafters for any sign of a owl or anything that moved. Harry was the first out of the three to spot it. "It's a falcon."

The said falcon seeing that it had been spotted then flew off its perch on the beam and flew towards the staff table. There was a collection of ooo's and awe's as the light reflected off of the bird. It was pure black. Silver tipped its wings. It's silver beak and legs glistened from the candlelight as it flew passed them; as well as many jewels that were incrusted in its legs. Dumbledore stood, seemingly expecting the bird to go to him, but it didn't. Instead it veered to his right and landed in front of a completely shocked potions master.

Dumbledore as well as the rest of the staff and student body turned and stared at Snape. He didn't seem to notice; his black eyes, that always held hatred and resentment or were as blank and empty as shadows, now held nothing but distinct terror and disbelief. Even though his face was blank, his eyes gave his emotions away. As they all watched his face steadily grew paler as he looked at the bird.

Slowly Snape reached out for the letter this mysterious falcon carried. But then his attention was caught by the arrival of a second mysterious bird. This one was a crow. Identical to the falcon, except where the falcon dawned silver the crow dawned gold. It too carried a letter.

Snape started shacking violently, his hands twitching and jerking as though he were under the crucio spell. He reached out the falcons' letter as the crow landed on the table next to the falcon. Relinquished of its letter the falcon took off with a flourish of silver wings and onyx talons. He then took the letter from the crow; it too took off with a flourish, of gold this time. Snape just sat there, clutching the two letters in his shaking hands. Dumbledore approached him quietly and apprehensively.

"Severus…?" he placed a hand on his shoulder. Snape started and looked up quickly, terror blazing in his eyes.

"HUH!" he jumped at the sudden hand on his shoulder. Dumbledore jerked his hand away quickly at Severus' reaction.

Snape then turned his face away, a slight blush creeping up his face as he realized how he had just acted and how pathetic he must have looked in the eyes of the only man that felt like family to him. "Excuse me…" he mumbled then bolted from the Great Hall. Letters crunched in his hands.


End file.
